


Reminder

by NotebookishType



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Leia reminds Artoo of Padmé.





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted R2-D2 & Padmé and forget.

Artoo forgot things sometimes. Not the way Threepio did when his memory was wiped—Artoo had never been wiped—closer to the way organics forgot things. The information was there, but some stimulus was required to remember it.

So when the Princess gave him his mission it had been some time since he’d run a memory of Padmé. Leia looking into his sensor as she recorded her message, her level of composure despite the direness of the situation; she was so like Padmé.

His time with Padmé before the war had ensured that he understood what he was fighting for.


End file.
